<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Time to Reflect by fatal_drum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28540041">Time to Reflect</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatal_drum/pseuds/fatal_drum'>fatal_drum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Face Slapping, Humiliation, Incest, M/M, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Trans Peter Lukas, Virginity Kink, bastard Jonah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:42:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28540041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatal_drum/pseuds/fatal_drum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Lukas family owes the head of the Magnus Institute a favor. Nathaniel is sure is nephew Peter will do quite nicely. No one asks Peter how he feels about the subject.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas, Peter Lukas/James Wright, Peter Lukas/Nathaniel Lukas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Time to Reflect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one is a bit intense. Please mind the tags. Many thanks to cuttooth for their excellent beta skills. </p>
<p>The following words are used for Peter’s anatomy: cock, cunt, breasts, tits</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There's a strange man in Peter's room, and he doesn't like it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His room is meant to be his own little sanctuary, tucked away in the most isolated corner of Moorland House. He even does his own tidying so the servants don’t come in. He’s been looking forward to being alone after a long day, and now there’s a stranger sitting on his </span>
  <em>
    <span>bed, </span>
  </em>
  <span>with Peter’s uncle Nathaniel standing next to him. The idea of them in his room, inspecting the décor, touching his things, it all makes his skin crawl. He resolves to have his belongings moved elsewhere at the nearest opportunity. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The stranger is tall, with greying hair and deep green eyes that peer at Peter from behind wire-rimmed spectacles. He’s dressed immaculately in a suit that emphasizes his broad shoulders and tapered waist. The stranger looks Peter up and down, slowly and lingeringly, before turning to Nathaniel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Mr. Lukas. I think he’ll do </span>
  <em>
    <span>splendidly.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?” Peter demands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The stranger laughs. “You didn’t tell him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nathaniel shrugs. “He’s a recalcitrant creature. I decided it would be better this way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know your family best,” the stranger concedes, leaning back on his hands. “Please, explain it to him. I want to watch.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter swallows as Nathaniel steps between him and the door. Some part of him wants to fight his way past his uncle, to run away and not look back, but he isn’t a child. He doesn’t need to be afraid of his family. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re growing up, Peter,” Nathaniel says. “You’re nearly a man now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter feels the stranger’s gaze on the back of his neck. There’s no way to look at both of them at once, and it bothers him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see,” Peter says, though he doesn’t see at all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is Mr. Wright, head of the Magnus Institute. Say hello, Peter.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter turns to Wright and crosses his arms over his chest, keeping his mouth firmly shut. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Peter,” Nathaniel says warningly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Our young friend thinks he can escape this situation by sulking,” Wright says. “How charming.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter turns to Nathaniel. “I’m not entertaining some voyeur from the Magnus Institute,” he snaps. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He isn’t prepared for the slap, a back-handed blow that knocks him off balance. He raises a hand to his cheek instinctively. The skin feels hot. No one has ever treated him like this before; it’s never occurred to him that someone </span>
  <em>
    <span>could. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen, you little brat. Mr. Wright has been </span>
  <em>
    <span>exceedingly </span>
  </em>
  <span>helpful to our cause, and he is owed a favor.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He hasn’t done anything for </span>
  <em>
    <span>me,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Peter argues. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nathaniel’s eyes blaze with anger. “Mr. Wright is a friend of the family, and you will treat him as such. Now,</span>
  <em>
    <span> strip.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter gapes, taking a step back before his thighs hit the bed, and he recoils. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck are you going on about?” he demands, looking from his uncle to Wright. Wright is smirking, clearly enjoying the whole exchange</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you insist on speaking like a common street whore, you’ll be treated like one,” Nathaniel says coldly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Peter makes a move for the door, but Nathaniel is faster, grabbing his arms and wrestling him down onto the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop!” he shouts, thrashing under his uncle. He reaches for the cold power of his god, but he should have known it would be useless here, against someone who’s been yielding it since before Peter was even born. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nathaniel laughs. “Do you really think you could turn Forsaken against me? You’re even more foolish than I thought.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another blow makes Peter’s head spin, and he hardly notices Nathaniel reaching into his pocket, until a cuff snaps around his wrist. He gapes as Nathaniel fastens the other end to the bedpost. Panic sinks its teeth into Peter. He tries to buck Nathaniel off, but he’s too strong. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We could have done this the easy way,” Nathaniel says, cuffing Peter’s other wrist. “But you had to be a stubborn little whore, didn’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uncle, I—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nathaniel slaps him again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up. You’ve already embarrassed me in front of our guest. Do I need to gag you as well?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tears well in Peter’s eyes as he shakes his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You needn’t put up such a fuss,” Wright says, amused. “You’re going to enjoy this nearly as much as I am.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Satisfied that Peter’s wrists are secured, Nathaniel moves on to his ankles, leaving Peter spread across the bed. His heart races as Nathaniel takes out a pocket knife, offering it to Wright. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry he isn’t better trained,” Nathaniel says, and to Peter’s ire, he sounds genuinely apologetic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He is, however, untouched,” Wright says with a smile. “A rare treat.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter’s mouth goes dry. There’s no way Wright could know that. He has to be guessing. Peter’s body is his secret, unsullied by the touch of strangers. What he does with it is no one’s business, not even his family’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wright touches the tip of the blade to Peter’s breastbone, making him flinch. Peter curses himself for his lack of stoicism. Wright shouldn’t be able to see how frightened he is. It’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>fair.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll want to hold still for this part, pet,” Wright warns, sliding the knife under Peter’s collar. Peter can’t breathe. His heart races as Wright slices his shirt open, revealing Peter an inch at a time. The touch of cold steel against his belly makes Peter gasp. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sensitive,” Wright observes. “But what have we here?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wright touches the blade to Peter’s binder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please,</span>
  <em>
    <span> stop. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You don’t have to—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nathaniel slaps Peter hard, cutting him off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be craven,” Nathaniel sneers, and Peter blinks back tears. Even if his uncle has betrayed him, even if he shouldn’t care what he thinks, Peter wants his family to be proud of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter is silent as Wright cuts through his binder, revealing his round, firm breasts. His cheeks burn as Wright’s gaze drinks them in shamelessly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter knows the exact moment Nathaniel catches sight of his piercings. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck is </span>
  <em>
    <span>this?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he demands, pinching Peter’s nipple cruelly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter gasps in pain. His nipples have always been sensitive, even more so after he had them pierced. Worse is the flash of heat from the rough treatment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, he was wet the moment they began these piercings,” Wright comments, rolling Peter’s other nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Peter bites his lip to stop himself from crying out. “He loved the pain, the exposure. For weeks, he couldn’t think about it without having to touch himself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter swallows hard. The worst part is, Wright is telling the truth. He’d loved every minute of it, from having his nipples prepared with cold alcohol, to the slide of the needle through tender skin. The only thing that could have made it more perfect was doing it himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look like a common whore, Peter,” Nathaniel sneers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> a whore,” Wright corrects. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter is about to snarl a retort when something warm and wet closes around his nipple, and he gasps, his spine arching against the bed. He can feel Wright smirk against his sensitive flesh. Heat blooms between Peter’s thighs as Wright licks and sucks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I knew you’d enjoy this,” Wright says, stroking Peter’s breasts encouragingly. “Such a good little slut.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really, Peter, you needn’t have fussed so much,” Nathaniel chides. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tears well in Peter’s eyes. He blinks them away furiously, eyes squeezing shut. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“J-just get it over with,” he snaps. “Get it over with and </span>
  <em>
    <span>leave.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wright chuckles against Peter’s chest. “Honestly, pet. Is that what you think this is about? Do you think I’ll be satisfied with simply fucking your sweet little cunt?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter’s stomach drops at the idea of the man inside of him, invading his most secret places. That’s horrible enough. What else could Wright possibly want?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll see,” Wright says as if responding to the thought, and bites down on Peter’s nipple. Peter cries out, his entire body tensing. He isn’t prepared for Wright to pinch his other nipple, making him cry out in pain. Wright continues the onslaught until Peter is shaking all over, his cunt pulsing with heat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you’re ready for the next step,” Wright comments, worrying Peter’s nipple between his teeth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter’s heart sinks as Wright works the knife under the waistband of his trousers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, don’t—I can—” Peter struggles to come up with something that might convince Wright to leave him alone. "I can—suck you off!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You and I both know you have no idea how to do that,” Wright says, leaning down to kiss Peter’s belly. His lips are distressingly warm. “Though I would so love to teach you. You would look so beautiful with a cock in your mouth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wright slices through Peter’s trousers, then his boxers, leaving him bare save the scraps of cloth around his arms and legs. Wright’s fingers trail through Peter’s pubic hair before stroking his outer lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exquisite,” Wright murmurs, pressing a kiss below Peter’s navel. “And so </span>
  <em>
    <span>wet </span>
  </em>
  <span>for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter flushes with shame. He doesn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>anything Wright is doing to him. His body just </span>
  <em>
    <span>does </span>
  </em>
  <span>these things sometimes, whether or not he likes it. Sometimes he finds himself soaking for no reason. He tries to tell himself this isn’t different, but then Wright leans in close, brushing a kiss against Peter’s cock that makes him shudder. Peter bites his lip as Wright’s tongue darts out to lap at his slick folds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You taste divine,” Wright murmurs, wrapping his lips around Peter’s cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter whimpers, hips bucking involuntarily, and Wright lets out a chuckle before licking his way under the hood. Each swipe of his tongue sends a shiver through Peter, a wave of unwanted arousal that he does his best to ignore. His vision blurs with tears as Wright licks his way into Peter’s cunt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sniveling brat,” Nathaniel sneers. Peter looks up to realize his uncle is hard in his trousers. Hard from watching this happen to Peter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter looks away. He doesn’t want to think about what that means. Doesn’t want to think about his uncle watching him, knowing what he looks like, what he </span>
  <em>
    <span>sounds </span>
  </em>
  <span>like with Wright between his thighs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exquisite,” Wright murmurs, sucking Peter’s folds into his mouth one at a time. Peter shudders, squirming uselessly against the restraints. Wright’s slim fingers rub his cock in circles as he licks his way back inside. “You were truly made for this. I know you’ve imagined it, tucked away in your bed at night. Imagined having a man force his way inside you. Why not enjoy it, pet?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter shakes his head insistently, tears welling in his eyes. Those are just guesses. Wright doesn’t know </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>about him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you’ve thought about Nathaniel, too,” Wright says with a smirk. “Are you simply upset that I’m not him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wright’s words are like ice water in Peter’s veins. He wants to curl in on himself, to shrink away until no one can see him. He doesn’t dare look at his uncle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sh-shut up!" Peter shouts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wright slides two fingers into Peter’s cunt, making him gasp and rock his hips upward. He curls his fingers in a way that makes him see stars. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You thought I wouldn’t know that, didn’t you? Thought I wouldn’t know how you touched yourself to the thought of your uncle creeping into your room at night and fucking you like the slut you are. Really, it’s shameful.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wright rubs Peter’s cock with his thumb as he speaks, bringing Peter closer and closer to his peak. Peter finds himself dragged along no matter how much he fights it; Wright’s fingers are too clever, too knowing. Wright adds a third finger, pumping them in an out as he speaks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you touch yourself to this later, I wonder? Will you stuff your fingers in your hungry little cunt, remembering the sound of my voice?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wright leans down to suck Peter’s cock into his mouth one last time, and Peter falls over the precipice, crying out as he spasms shamefully around Wright’s fingers.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There,” Wright says gently, dropping a kiss on Peter’s cock. “Isn’t that better? Though you’ve got another in you, I can tell.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wright crooks his fingers, massaging Peter from the inside until he’s half convinced he’s going to piss himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“St-stop!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Peter cries, biting down hard on his lip, but Wright pays him no heed. His clever fingers stroke Peter’s cock as he rubs that sensitive spot inside him, working Peter until he can’t even speak, just whimper as another orgasm washes over him, and he gushes all over Wright’s hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Beautiful,” Wright murmurs. “Why don’t you have a taste?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Peter realizes what’s happening, Wright thrusts his fingers into Peter’s mouth, forcing him to taste his own musk. Before Peter can bite him, Wright pulls out and pats him on the cheek, leaving a sticky sensation on his skin. Peter’s face burns with humiliation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now to give you what you truly want,” Wright murmurs, reaching down to open his belt. Peter wants to look away, but he finds his gaze trapped on Wright’s hands as they bring out his hard, flushed cock. The shaft is alarmingly thick, much thicker than the fingers he’s used, thicker than anything Peter’s dared to have inside him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you like what you see?” Wright asks, wrapping his hand around the shaft and stroking himself. A drop of precome gleams at the tip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck you,” Peter growls. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A flash of pain makes him whimper as Nathaniel pulls his hair hard, forcing him to look up at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t have you talking to our guest like that,” his uncle says, scowling. “Stop pretending you didn’t love every minute of it, you little whore.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you don’t want me to fuck you, we can simply talk,” Wright offers, slotting himself between Peter’s thighs. His cock is hot against Peter’s hip. “How would you like that, pet?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just leave me </span>
  <em>
    <span>alone,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Peter begs, eyes squeezing shut. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wright’s lips brush Peter’s cheek. “I’m afraid that’s not an option, my dear,” he murmurs. His hips roll against Peter’s, and his cock rubs against Peter’s slit, slow and threatening. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you don’t want this, I can tell your uncle Nathaniel about those naughty fantasies you’ve been having instead,” Wright offers, leaning down to kiss Peter’s throat. “My favorite is the one where you crawl under his desk while he’s working, and offer yourself as a hole for use.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re lying!” Peter shouts, and Nathaniel’s grip tightens painfully in his hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr. Wright doesn’t tell lies,” Nathaniel says coldly. “Unlike my whore nephew.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wright bites down at the join of Peter’s neck and shoulder, making him buck under his grip, his cunt rubbing slickly against Wright’s cock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In your fantasies, he doesn’t even acknowledge you, does he? Just opens his zip and shoves your face onto his cock. It’s sweet how you practice with your fingers in your mouth.” Wright rocks his hips against Peter’s, rubbing their cocks together until Peter bites his lip bloody. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wright strokes Peter’s cheek gently. “Of course, that one’s downright tame compared to the one about your father’s funeral.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no—”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wright looks up at Nathaniel. “Did you realize? He loves to imagine you spreading him over the table at a funeral feast, claiming him for all to see. Letting them know just what a little slut he is. Sometimes they take turns, using him until he’s sore and sloppy with their spend, like a proper whore. In fact—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop!” Peter shouts. “You can fuck me! J-just </span>
  <em>
    <span>stop.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wright shakes his head, still smiling. “Why, pet, of course I </span>
  <em>
    <span>can </span>
  </em>
  <span>fuck you. The question is whether you </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>me to do so.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I—please, Mr. Wright. Please fuck me.” Peter begs. He’s not used to asking for things, and it stings. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wright rocks his hips, making Peter cry out. “Tell me how badly you want it,” he orders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tears spill down Peter’s face as he forces the words out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I—I want you to fuck me. Please, Mr. Wright.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wright sighs, looking bored. “I’m not convinced,” he says, grinding his cock against Peter’s. The motion sends sparks up his spine, half discomfort, half...something else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“P-please!” he begs. “I, I want it so much. I w-want you to come inside me...t-to be my first.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The words make bile rise in his throat, but they make Wright’s gaze soften. He leans down to kiss Peter’s trembling lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What a good boy you can be when you want to,” he says gently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wright rolls his hips, and Peter whimpers as he forces his way in, stretching Peter around his enormous cock. Even after having Wright’s fingers inside, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurts, </span>
  </em>
  <span>like he’s being torn open, his body forced to adapt to the invasion. Wright doesn’t even let him adjust, driving in to the hilt. Peter bites his lip until it bleeds. When Wright moans, Peter can feel the rumble in his own chest. He wants to vomit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So tight for me, sweet boy. Did you save yourself for me? Or perhaps for your uncle Nathaniel? You knew you’d be a good cocksleeve someday. Didn’t want to waste yourself on some tradesman who wouldn’t appreciate your sweet little cunt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Mr. Wright doesn’t tell lies, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Peter remembers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How does it feel, pet?” Wright asks, pulling back for another thrust. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Tell me.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wright’s demand grabs something inside Peter and twists, forces the confession to bubble up from inside him: “It hurts,” he whispers, and hates himself for it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wright shudders as he thrusts deeper, gripping Peter’s hips tight. “Is that so, pet? Is this better?” He grinds himself in slow circles against Peter’s cock. Peter cries out like he’s been shocked; the sensation is intense, a deep and startling pressure that threatens to unravel him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yes—” he manages. The muscles in his thighs quiver as he tries to ignore the tension pooling in his belly, like a spring winding tighter and tighter. He’s half afraid it will tear him apart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wright rocks into him, slow and deep. Peter finds himself trembling as the pressure builds inside him with each movement of Wright’s hips. His nails dig into his palms until they bleed. Wright reaches between them to stroke Peter’s cock, his fingers slick and confident, and Peter feels himself approaching the edge again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re going to look so lovely when you’re full of my child,” Wright promises, rubbing him just </span>
  <em>
    <span>so, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and Peter’s orgasm breaks like a storm, his whole body shaking as he comes with a sob. Wright doesn’t stop rubbing him until he’s milked every last spasm from him, and his touch becomes painful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“N-no—” Peter manages, tears streaming down his face as he thrashes against the restraints. “Please—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nathaniel’s hand wraps around his throat, squeezing in warning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop blubbering, you stupid little whore,” Nathaniel growls. “You’re here to serve this family, and Mr. Wright, as we see fit.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wright snaps his hips, making Peter cry out in startled pain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t you fill his mouth?” Wright offers. “You might as well get some use out of it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter shakes his head frantically as his uncle gives him an assessing look. He has his answer when Nathaniel reaches for his belt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no, no—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wright jams his fingers into Peter’s mouth, and he chokes, drooling around the thick digits. By the time he manages to adjust, Nathaniel’s is straddling Peter’s chest, his cock already forcing itself into his mouth. Peter can barely breathe with his uncle’s weight on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you so much of </span>
  <em>
    <span>think </span>
  </em>
  <span>of biting me, it will be the end of you, boy,” Nathaniel growls. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter’s eyes squeeze shut as Nathaniel pushes in deeper, his uncle’s cock blood-hot against his tongue. Nathaniel begins with slow, shallow thrusts, just short of choking him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Suck,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he orders, pulling Peter’s hair sharply. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter hollows his cheeks, doing his best to obey, until Wright begins moving again, and he lets out a pained gasp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Should have known you’d be useless,” Nathaniel complains, pushing in until he hits the back of Peter’s throat, making him gag. “I don’t know why I bothered.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter sobs around his uncle’s cock, tears and snot streaming down his face as they both use him. He wants desperately to retreat inside himself, to pretend this isn’t happening, but he can’t. Everything is too bright and painful and immediate, forcing him to be hideously </span>
  <em>
    <span>present </span>
  </em>
  <span>for every moment of his violation. Neither of them care if they hurt him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No one </span>
  </em>
  <span>cares if they hurt him. His patron would be so proud, he thinks hysterically. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re going to be perfect with my child in you,” Wright growls. “So round and helpless, your swollen tits leaking milk. And all </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wright thrusts faster, filling the room with the filthy wet sounds of skin slapping skin. His hipbones dig bruises into Peter’s flesh. Just as his rhythm begins to falter, Wright’s hand slips between them again, stroking Peter furiously until he’s moaning around his uncle’s cock. Peter chokes violently as Nathaniel sheaths himself in his throat, forcing him to swallow his spend. His uncle withdraws the moment he’s finished, as if he can’t stand to touch Peter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good boy,” Wright praises, rolling Peter’s cock between his fingers. With Nathaniel out of the way, his eyes are locked on Peter’s. Peter can’t look away no matter how much he wants to. Wright angles his thrusts just </span>
  <em>
    <span>so, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and Peter screams as he comes a third time, so hard his body shakes, spurting all over himself. Moments later, Wright bites down on his shoulder, filling him with a flood of wet warmth. Peter shudders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you know once it takes?” Nathaniel asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wright smirks, kissing the bleeding skin on Peter’s shoulder. “It will take.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter knows he’s telling the truth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Wright pulls out, there’s blood smeared on his cock, blood staining the sheets between Peter’s thighs. Peter’s cunt feels torn, gaping and empty like a knife wound. His throat feels full of broken glass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose he was a virgin after all,” Nathaniel muses. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wright hums to himself as he sets his clothing to rights. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll be leaving for London tomorrow, of course,” he says absently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” Nathaniel replies. “I’m sure those stacks of moldering files will crumble without you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter swallows painfully. “What do you mean, ‘we’ ?” he rasps. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why, the three of us, of course,” Wright says brightly, patting Peter’s belly. “I’ll have your belongings delivered, of course. I think you’ll quite enjoy London.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leans down to kiss Peter’s cheek. “You did quite well. I’m proud of you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter casts a desperate look to his uncle, but he’s already opening the door to leave. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-wait! You have to let me up!”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nathaniel’s lip curls. “You could use the time to reflect on your behavior.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Peter can react, they’ve left, closing the heavy wooden door behind them. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>